


Yours, Mine, Ours.

by soymilktea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Endearments, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilktea/pseuds/soymilktea
Summary: "It’s no longer Minghao’s room or Junhui’s bed, it’s their room and their bed."





	1. Move in, share a life.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkylilwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/gifts).



Change has always been a scary thought, the new and unpredictable future ahead of him-- blinds him like a bright light and leaves him defenceless against its will. However tonight, this new change Minghao is witnessing isn’t scary, isn’t blinding him and leaving him begging on his knees. It’s visible and surrounds him comfortably, he can see where he’s headed.

 

And it’s all thanks to his one and only Wen Junhui.

 

Minghao stands at the doorway, the view of the new apartment right in front of him and he examines it. It’s clean, fresh, has boxes stacked up against each other but they will be sorted out soon and holds Junhui’s decorative pieces littered throughout. (Minghao makes a mental note to move some of them so it looks less-- everywhere.)

 

Minghao approaches one of the boxes, kneels down and starts to dig through it wanting to unpack it as soon as possible so he doesn’t have to worry about it later on. At least, that was his plan. It all gets thrown out the window when a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

 

“Hao, it’s late. Let’s get some sleep,” Junhui whispers behind him. Minghao thinks he could melt.

 

“Junnie-”

 

Junhui turns his face and kisses him on his eyelid before he can continue, “please.” Minghao wanted to start a complaint but Junhui’s lips are formed in a pout that makes him want to kiss the older silly and his eyes look like they’re about to close at any second, Minghao couldn’t say no to that face.

 

“Okay.” Junhui grins at that and wastes no time taking Minghao to the bathroom.

 

Minghao stands in front of the mirror brushing his teeth with Junhui behind him, his heart squeezes from the familiarity.

 

Minghao changes in the same room as Junhui, it’s nothing new, they’ve done this before but now it just feels so much more special because it’s no longer Minghao’s room or Junhui’s bed, it’s _their room_ and _their bed._ All of this, it’s _theirs. Their_ apartment, _their_ sofa, _their_ shower, _their life_ . _Theirs, theirs, theirs._

 

Minghao strips to his boxers and he sees Junhui go into bed topless, like always. Suddenly, he had an idea. Minghao saunters to their shared closet, rummages through Junhui’s side because he can.

 

“Minghao? What are you doing?” Junhui asks.

 

Minghao doesn’t reply, just keeps looking, He pulls out one of Junhui’s oversized shirts and slips it over his small frame. Long enough to cover his boxers, short enough so it can’t be worn as a singular thing. It’s perfect.

 

He makes his way to Junhui, and the older welcomes him with open arms. Peppers his face with light kisses that make him giggle, pulls him down to lay together and Minghao can feel Junhui nuzzling his face in his hair and Minghao curls himself into Junhui nuzzles face in Junhui’s collarbone.

 

The sheets smell like the shower gel Junhui uses. The pillowcase smell like the shampoo Junhui uses. The shirt smells like _Junhui_ and it’s all so familiar and soothing. Yet, nothing beats the warmth of Junhui being right here next to him, arms around him, legs tangled and lips against his forehead.

 

“I love you,” Minghao mutters, gently.

 

“I love you too,” Junhui mumbles just as gently. Junhui shifts his arm so that he can slip a hand beneath Minghao’s (rather Junhui’s own) shirt. Minghao feels Junhui’s cold fingertips brush against the skin of the small of his back, he shivers slightly but makes no protest for the older to stop.

 

Junhui’s finger starts to trace against Minghao’s burning skin, writes the familiar boxy Chinese characters. Starting with 我的心肝, my darling. Then 我的家, my home. 我的小八, my little eight. Minghao smiles lightly, impossibly curling himself into Junhui even more with each term of endearment.

 

Junhui’s eyes begin to close and his breaths even out, “goodnight, my little eight. Sweet dreams,” he whispers. One final kiss on the forehead, Junhui closes his eyes completely. An arm tightens itself around Minghao’s waist like he’ll lose him in his sleep and the other goes lax after tracing one final thing.

 

我的爱, my love.

 

Love is a wonderful thing and he truly has found love in the boy who lays next to him with both eyes closed and a constant heartbeat.

 

A flower of happiness blooms in his chest and with it, he sleeps. 


	2. Welcome home, kitten.

Minghao stands in front of his shared apartment, jacket zipped up and something in there to surprise his beautiful boyfriend with. He knows things may have been a little rocky on Junhui’s end but he hopes that this little gift will help lift up his spirits. 

 

Minghao opens the door and enters his home, “I’m home, Junnie!” He calls. 

 

Said boyfriend is sat on the sofa his head turns away from the TV and on Minghao, a smile grows on his face and he is quick to approach Minghao. “Welcome back, Haohao!” 

 

“Hi, Junnie.” As Junhui is about to lean in for a hug and kiss, Minghao stops him and Junhui pouts in protest but Minghao is smiling brightly, one that indicates he’s hiding something. “I have something for you,” he whispers excitedly, bounces lightly on his feet in excitement. 

 

“Oh?” It’s only then Junhui notices a little bump by Minghao’s chest. “What is it?” He asks, eyes bloom with curiosity and Junhui can’t help but follow suit by bouncing lightly on his feet too. 

 

Minghao slowly unzips the top of his jacket and the head of a tiny Burmese kitten pops out. “Ta-daaah~” The kitten gives a little meow and Junhui is frozen in shock. 

 

It takes Junhui a couple of moments to register the little kitten in Minghao’s jacket until he gasps, “Hao- oh my god!” Junhui reaches out to grab the kitten, he brings his face close to her and coos gently. Junhui then cradles the kitten into his arms and he turns to Minghao with a confused but happy expression. “How- how, why did you…?” 

 

“You said you wanted a cat…” Minghao shyly states and shrugs a little to seem nonchalant. 

 

“I- wow, I don’t even have words. Oh my god, I-” Junhui quickly pulls Minghao close to kiss him in thanks, his grin never once falters especially after witnessing his lover’s cheeks become pink. No matter how many times Junhui kisses him it appears that Minghao will always become flustered because of it. “Does she have a name?” Junhui questions. 

 

“No, not yet. I thought we should name her together.” 

 

Junhui wonders if Minghao could get any cuter. Junhui continues to bounce lightly in excitement and he takes hold of Minghao’s wrist and tugs him gently towards the sofa, “c’ mon then, let’s go start brainstorming some ideas.” 

 

Minghao giggles at his boyfriend’s excitement, “coming, coming! You don’t have to tug.” Junhui apologises while giggling too and they both take a seat on the sofa and Junhui places the kitten where their thighs touch. They both quiet down to think of possible names. “Okay if I'm being honest-- I don't have many ideas. Other than  _ Little Eight _ or  _ Little Moon _ …” 

 

Junhui thinks about Minghao’s suggestions and shakes his head, “I think we call each other that too often, it might get confusing.” Junhui hums in thought, “how about  _ Sugar  _ or  _ Cotton _ ?” 

 

“Hmm…” Minghao thinks about Junhui’s suggestions and wrinkles his nose, “That’s too sweet. Any other ideas?” 

 

They both sit on the sofa in silence for a while, thinking of any more names. They exchange some other ideas and none of them seems to satisfy. 

 

Junhui pouts slightly in thought, his gaze flicker between the kitten and Minghao and they look quite similar, Junhui notices. Something struck his mind and Junhui clicks his finger, “I’ve got it!” Minghao looks at his boyfriend with interest. “How about…  _ Fairy?"  _

 

The kitten seems to perk up at the name and Minghao looks ahead for a little while, thinking about it. Slowly, his lips stretch into a smile, “that’s perfect!” He leans over to kiss Junhui on the cheek, “baby, it’s perfect! I love it…” 

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Junhui chuckles. “Considering she’s magical and pretty…” Junhui wraps an arm around Minghao’s waist and closes all space spaces between them, “... just like you,” he whispers in Minghao’s ear. 

 

Minghao shudders and wonders, how does Junhui do it? How does he always know what to do or say to make Minghao flustered? “Yeah, I guess--” Minghao clears his throat, “I guess that’s true.” 

 

Junhui grins in triumph, “it’s very much true. Wouldn’t have said it otherwise.” Junhui looks lovingly to Minghao and the little kitten he’s petting between them. Junhui finds it hard to believe that the kitten is actually even there, let alone it being  _ theirs _ , just like everything else in this apartment. He wonders if the kitten, Fairy, will grow up to be like Minghao, picking up on his lover’s mannerisms instead of his own and somewhere in his mind, Junhui hopes that’ll be the case. “Thank you again, Haohao. It feels like a dream.” 

 

Minghao grins with a fluttering heart, Junhui’s happy and that’s all that matters right now. “You’re welcome, I just wanted to make you happy, you know?” 

 

Junhui places a chaste kiss on Minghao’s temple, “I am happy, Hao. I live with you, my love, my little eight, my shining star and now, we have a little child in this family of ours.” 

 

Minghao isn’t sure why he’s gotten so choked up, to hear that they’re a family. Even if he knows that they already are, it’s making him emotional. Minghao leans over to rest his head on Junhui’s shoulder, “I love you,” he whispers, watching the kitten yawn as Minghao pets her. 

 

Junhui rests his head against Minghao’s, a content smile rests on his face. The serene atmosphere and the apartment is left in comfortable silence. His lover next to him and their new kitten between them. It’s quite whimsical, or even perfect. “I love you too, all the way to the end of the universe.” 

 

**…**

 

Junhui wakes up to the weight of someone landing on top of him, “Hao? What are you doing?” he groans and blinks his eyes to adjust to the moonlight streaming from the window and finds Minghao smiling widely at him. “Why are you waking me up at ass o’clock in the morning?” 

 

“Do you notice anything different?” Minghao asks ‘innocently.’

 

Junhui takes his time to examine Minghao, same mesmerising dark brown eyes staring at him, same enticing lips smiling in excitement, same cute slightly wrinkled nose but,  _ but.  _ “Your hair…” Junhui shifts himself to sit up and take a better look, “... it’s silver.” 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

“I love it.” Junhui brings a hand and runs it through Minghao’s, now, silver strands. Still soft and silky and he massages the scalp. “Did you-?” 

 

“I did it just now,” Minghao giggles.  

 

Junhui scoffs, “unbelievable.” He catches sight of Fairy, sleeping soundly in her bed. “It’s gonna be hard to tell the two of you apart now.” He gestures between Minghao and Fairy. 

 

“That’s the point.” Minghao still giggles and leans himself forward to kiss Junhui. Slots their lips together easily and Junhui hums into the kiss. When he pulls away, Minghao shifts himself back down on to the bed and brings Junhui with him. 

 

Junhui complies and holds Minghao close to him, nuzzles his nose into Minghao’s new silver hair and Minghao nuzzles his into Junhui’s collarbone. He kisses Minghao’s forehead and beckons for Minghao to go to sleep in whispers. 

 

They fall asleep, a kitten in Junhui’s arms and another kitten next to their bed. A king and queen he cannot wait to pamper and spoil. This is their life, now and Junhui wouldn’t wish for anything different. 


End file.
